Millie's New Job
'''Millie's New Job '''is the twenty-fourth episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, Lots of tourists come to Ulfstead Castle every day and poor Stephen can't carry very much coaches! So, the Earl bought another engine to help out. Unfortunely, there was a bit of a mix-up as to where she was to go! But that was soon settled. This story will tell you how. Love, The Author. Plot The reopening of Ulfstead Castle had been a huge success. Lots of tourists came up on Thomas' Branch Line to visit the Estate. They photographed and traveled on Stephen. He took them around the Castle to wherever they wanted to go. There was also a park and the Earl was preparing something special there. However, sometimes too many tourists came and did not fit in Stephen's coaches. "I can't pull more," he said sadly. "What we need is another engine," said the Earl. He soon got busy making arrangements . . . Soon, most the rails around the Castle became dual-guage or in other words, had two types of track; standard and narrow gauge. "Is this for the new engine?" asked Stephen. "Of course!" replied the Earl. "She's coming in tomorrow!" The next day, the Earl came down to Ffarquhar on Daisy and then waited for the next branch line train to Knapford. When they arrived, Percy had departed with some trucks to take to Knapford Harbour. When he got there, he saw a small, narrow guage tank engine on a flatbed. The crane had just lifted her off. Percy was interested, so he left his trucks and went over to the engine. "Hullo," said Percy. "I'm Percy. What are you doing here?" "I'm Millie," replied the engine with a french accent. "I've come to work at Ulfstead Castle." "I see. Maybe I should take you there." Then, there was a little accident. The Harbour Master got the paper that stated where Millie was supposed to go. He was drinking water, but suddenly spilt it and it went all over the report! "Darn it!" he grumbled. "Now I can't read it properly." He stared at it for a while. "I think it says, Robert Means, so off to the Dieselworks, I say," he said to Percy. "To the Dieselworks?" Percy was puzzled. "I'm supposed to go to Ulfstead," Millie replied. "Not according to this paper," said the Harbour Master. "Off you go!" "Alright then," said Percy, nervously. He went off to the Dieselworks with Millie. "No no no," said Robert Means. "This probably means for my brother." So they went to the Steamworks. "They probably want an inspection. I'll take care of that," said Russell Means. Millie was upset. "I thought I was supposed to go to Ulfstead," she fumed. "Not according to this report," replied Robert Means. "Hmm," thought Percy. "I better check with the Earl." So Percy steamed off, back to Knapford Harbour. Meanwhile, the Earl had arrived and Knapford Harbour and was surprised not to see Millie. "Where is she?" he asked the Habour Master. "A blue narrow gauge tank engine with a French accent?" asked the Harbour Master. "Yes!" "Well, there was a bit of a mix up." Presently, Percy arrived. "We sent her to the Dieselworks, didn't we?" the Harbour Master asked Percy. "Yes, but then, Mr. Means told us to take it to the Steamworks. So I did," replied Percy. "Well, no, no, no!" cried the Earl. "She has to go to Ulfstead Castle right away. Percy, please go fetch her." "Right away, Sir!" Millie, meanwhile had steamed up. The Thin Controller was surprised to see her. "Hmm. I was never informed of a new engine," he said. "For the meantime, though, please go to the Blue Mountain Quarry." "A quarry?" Millie was very puzzled. "Don't worry. Luke can show you around." So Millie headed off. A while after she left, Percy steamed in. "Millie, I've . . . Where is she?" Victor came up. "I'm afraid the Thin Controller told her to go to the Blue Mountain Quarry." "Oh dear. She's meant for Ulfstead Castle. Can you please call up the line?" "Certainly." Percy's Driver explained to Russell Means what had happened. "I see! I'll call right away!" Millie, meanwhile had reached the Blue Mountain Quarry. "Hullo!" said Luke. "You must be a new engine." "Well, yes, I guess," replied Millie. "I'm Luke." "I'm Millie." "Please to meet you!" "Oh well," she thought. "Must do work, I guess." She had trouble moving the trucks at first, but was soon enjoying herself enormously. Then, the Blue Mountain Quarry Manger got the call from the Steamworks. "I see her . . . Thanks . . ." He came down to see Millie. "Millie. There's a change of plans. You're to go down to the Steamworks, at once." "Yes, Sir!" She chuffed off happily down the line and soon reached the Steamworks. "There you are!" said Percy. "Turns out you are supposed to go to Ulfstead Castle after all." "Yes!" She was loaded onto a flatbed and Percy steamed away. The Earl met her at Ulfstead Castle. "Welcome Millie at last!" he said. "Thank you, Sir!" "And thank you Percy, for bringing her." "No problem," sighed Percy. "Well, I better be off!" "Bonjour Percy!" called Millie. "Uh, what does that mean?" stuttered Percy. "Bonjour means hullo in French," explained Millie. "Oh, OK! Good bye!" and Percy puffed away. Now Stephen, Millie and the Earl are great friends. Millie loves her new job the Ulfstead Castle and is very happy indeed. Characters *Percy *Stephen *Victor *Luke *Millie *Russell Means *Robert Means *Sir Robert Norramby Locations *Ulfstead Castle *Knapford Harbour *Vicarstown Dieselworks *Sodor Steamworks *Blue Mountain Quarry Trivia *This episode is slighty based off the seventeenth season episode, "The Switch" and the eighteenth season episode, "Long Lost Friend". Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes